Before the End
by HORSELOVER7
Summary: Veronica Mars fanfic before Lily's death. Will update as I think of new ideas.
1. Tensions on the road

**Before The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars

_Chapter 1: Tensions on the Road_

Veronica Mars twirled her long blonde hair as they drove past Neptune's world famous deli. She was in a limo with her boyfriend, Duncan Kane, her best friend, Lily Kane, and Lily's boyfriend, Logan Echools. They were on their way to what Lily called "the most memorable party of the year". Lily had a way of getting you excited for even the smallest things, but this time, Veronica knew she was sincere. This party would be BIG. Everyone was going to be there, not that that really mattered to Veronica. She was perfectly happy with just hanging out with the Kanes and Logan. But Veronica was happy nevertheless because she knew Lily was happy. Lily loved going to parties with a lot of people, and this party was exactly what she needed. Lily had been going through many mood swings recently, and there weren't many times when Lily was happy. Lily kept getting into fights with her parents, who wanted her to be more like their model child, Duncan. Lily hadn't been on good terms with Duncan ever since, so Veronica was especially hopeful that this night would end the angst between her two best friends, Lily and Duncan.

"Oof", Duncan said as they went over a small bump.

"Haha, are you okay honey?", Veronica asked.

Duncan smiled. He loved how caring Veronica always was toward him. "Yea, I'm fine, just a little clumsy."

Logan laughed. "A _little_ clumsy? Shall I remind everyone how you tripped on the stairs twice on our way to math?"

Duncan stared at his best friend. Why did he always have to be so good at remembering his clumsy moments? "Oh, shut up, I didn't want to be late to math! We had a test!"

Veronica looked at Lily. She could see the tension growing in her best friend's eyes. She tried to change the subject, but Lily interrupted and angrily snapped at Duncan. "Oh, little _perfect_ Duncan-poo didn't want to be late for his little math test. What did you get? 100?"

Veronica sighed. She knew this would happen. Lily hated how Duncan always got good grades and she never did. Duncan blushed. Veronica knew this meant he did get 100 on his math test. Wanting to prevent an argument, Veronica quickly changed the subject before Lily could open her mouth again.

"So, Logan, how's the basketball team been doing?"

Logan beamed. The basketball team this year had won every game so far. "Well, our winning streak hasn't been broken yet."

Lily nudged closer to Logan. "Any team my baby's on will never be beaten. I love you honey."

Logan smiled. He loved when people complimented him on his athletic ability. He loved it even more when Lily told him she loved him. Lily hadn't been too affectionate for the past two months because the Kanes had threatened to send Lily to boarding school and she isolated herself from him and everyone else it seemed. He was worried that she might break up with him. Lily was a very restless girl that got bored easily, and it was quite possible that she was getting bored with him.

The truth of the matter was, Lily was getting bored with Logan. But until she could find her next boyfriend, she decided to keep herself busy with Logan for the time being. The only person who knew this was Veronica. Lily looked over at her as she cuddled with Logan and saw her give a disapproving look. 'That's just the kind of girl I am.', Lily thought. 'I stay with one guy until I find something better. A girl's gotta have high standards. Veronica thinks Duncan is the greatest, but that's only because she doesn't go around looking for something better. There's always something better out there.'

Duncan looked over at Logan and Lily. He was sad to see his best friend fall under Lily's trap. He knew his sister would dump him as soon as she found something better.

The limo came to a halt in front of the Sunset Club. The 09-ers had all chipped in to rent the place out for the night. The lights were blaring and music blasting in the dark night. Lily pulled Veronica out before Duncan and Logan could stand up. "This is going to be the best night ever!"

Veronica sighed. Anything for her best friend's happiness, right?


	2. When things get a little wild

**Before The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars.

A/N: how do you guys like it so far? This is my first fanfic, but I have been reading on for the last 5 months. Please review!

Chapter 2: When things get a little wild… 

The limo came to a halt in front of the Sunset Club. The 09-ers had all chipped in to rent the place out for the night. The lights were blaring and music blasting in the dark night. Lily pulled Veronica out before Duncan and Logan could stand up. "This is going to be the best night ever!"

Veronica sighed. Anything for her best friend's happiness, right?

Logan and Duncan followed the two girls silently. They both knew what was going to happen. Lily would get drunk, and Duncan would end up carrying her home at 2am. Like always. Then as soon as Lily was settled in her bed, Duncan would drop off Logan, and then Veronica. Like always.

They heard The Killers playing loudly inside.

"Well guys, what are we waiting for?" asked Lily, "LET'S GO!"

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

Veronica laughed. If there was ever a Miss Brightside, Lily would be it. Duncan was over near the drink table talking to some of his buddies.

'Always the popular one', thought Veronica.

Logan was off in the corner standing alone and watching Lily dance with three other guys. Veronica felt bad for him, but that was Lily's personality. You can't change her.

'I may not be able to change her, but I will have a serious talk with her after this party. She shouldn't drag Logan around as her boyfriend 'sometimes'', she thought.

"Hey Veronica", said a voice.

Veronica turned around to see a girl with blonde hair in a long ponytail. It was her friend Julie.

"Oh hey, Julie! How are you?" Veronica said.

"I'm doing great! Thanks for all your help on that chemistry test by the way, I got a 97!"

"That's great Julie!"

"How are you doing, Veronica?"

"I'm doing okay, I'm a little worried about Lily though…"

They both looked toward the crowd. Lily was standing on the table dancing.

"I see what you mean. Anyway, I have to get back to drink table, I left my purse there. I'll talk to you later tonight hopefully though."

"Okay, bye Julie!"

The song changed to "Do something" by Britney Spears. Lily jumped off the table.

"Veronica!" she screamed over the crowd.

"I'm over here Lily"

"This is my favorite song! Come on, you're going to be dancing on the table tonight."

"Wha--", but before Veronica could finish, she was hoisted onto the table.

Somebody give me my truck  
So I can ride on the clouds  
So I can turn up the bass like

"Lily", said Veronica, "I don't want to do this. You go on the table. It's your favorite song anyway". She jumped down.

"Oh fine Veronica, if you want to be a goody-goody the rest of your life, go ahead. I tried to help you."

Somebody pass my guitar  
So I can look like a star  
And spend this cash like

Lily began dancing and the crowd was cheering. Duncan came over to Veronica and hugged her.

"You okay, honey?", asked Duncan.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just beginning to get worried about Lily…"

Then, as if on cue, Lily began staggering, and finally fell to the ground in an unconscious state. Veronica ran up to her. "Somebody call an ambulance!"

I see you looking at me  
Like i'm some kind of freak  
Get up outta your seat  
Why dont you do somethin'?

I see you looking at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up outta your seat  
Why dont ya do somethin'?

A/N: thanks for reading! Please review, I'll update soon I promise!


End file.
